


Stars are Bright Tonight

by royalDelirium



Series: The Tales of Time and Space [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: Falling in love was the best thing to ever happen.A whole bunch of short flash fics for 707xOC





	1. Dorks in Love

**Author's Note:**

> These are a whole bunch of random short flash fics I wrote for Seven and Jeong-min as well as Jumin and Sigan-ui. They explore Jeong-min's character and her relation to others and other such things. Some will be about her and only her. They are all extremely short and may give away some stuff from the main fic Miko and I are writing.  
> Sigan-ui belongs to Miko Yami.

We were pressed close as could be, plastered side by side, shoulders glued together, our thighs without even a breath of air between them. Seven tried elbowing me in the side, but I felt the move before he could try, and shoulder checked him out of the way. We were neck and neck in the game, each with only one life left. I saw it coming up my chance. I quickly turned away from the screen and kissed the corner of his lips. My chance!

"You win!" flashed on my side of the screen. I laughed at his anguished sounds. I was about to make a comment when he tackled me to the floor engaging in the most foul of cheats, the torturous tickle attack.

I couldn't even gasp out my surrender, no matter what I did I was at his mercy. Before I could reach the point of embarrassing myself, he let up on the tickles. But he gave me no room to recover my breath, he covered my mouth with him, devastating. I was left panting beneath him.

He sure knows how to turn a battle in his favor.

☆

707: You are the stars in the sky.  
Jeong-min: You make my heart go super nova.  
707: I am trapped in your gravitational pull.  
Jeong-min: You are the oxygen that keeps me alive.  
Jaehee: Do you guys have to do this in the chatroom?  
707: Yes  
Jeong-min: Yes  
Jeong-min: Damn you beat me by a fraction of a second.  
Zen: Just ignore them Jaehee. We've got two stupidly in love couples in the group now.

☆

Jeong-min dove behind the couch, narrowly missing Seven's hands. He leaned over the back reaching down trying to snag whatever he could as she wiggled away. Scrambling to her feet she bolted towards the bedroom. He jumped up and was in pursuit. She skidded into the bedroom, trying to turn so she could get into the bathroom and barricade the door, but she wasn't fast enough. Seven leapt through the air tackling her to the bed. Target successfully secured. Their laughter could be heard next door.

☆

Jeong-min kept her legs tucked up close as Saeyoung walked closer to the tree. This time she was gonna surprise him. He was directly under her when she dropped down. His arms reached out and grabbed her out of air, twisting the both of them until she was settled bridal style in his arms.

"Aw," she pouted, "how did you know?"

"I always know where you are," he winked.

"You have a GPS tracker on me! I knew it!"

☆

Quiet, quieter than Elly, quieter than Elly trying to creep into Jaehee's closet to destroy her clothes, it is time to be quiet. I slowly and carefully creep up behind his chair, keeping a close eye on the screen. He must not see my reflection. I hold my breath and drop to the ground as I come up behind him. Slowly, carefully, I reach up, and attack!

Seven looks over his shoulder with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I told you I wasn't ticklish."

I allow my bottom lip to jut out in a pout and perch myself on the arm of his chair. He smiles and kisses away the pout. With a blush I bury my face in his shoulder.

"No fair there is no way you aren't ticklish it isn't possible," I whine into his shoulder. 

He pokes my side and I jolt a bit, my hand sliding down his back. I feel a shiver run down his back. I quickly look up and stare at him with a determined expression and run my fingers down his back again. That look crosses his face.

"Caught you."

I tickle him from his back and he tries his hardest to hold back his laughter. When he gets control of himself he yanks me down off the arm of the chair and holds my wrists in one of his hands.

"I hope you are prepared for payback."

☆

"Would you pick me up and swing me around to show your love for me?"

Jeong-min asked Seven the wrong question. Sure she was trying to prove the point that man handling Elly wasn't the way to go... but well that point wouldn't be proven this way.

Arms wrapped around her waist and she was hoisted in the air. Seven spun around with her in his arms. Her laughter could be heard loud and clear. When he got just before dizzy he stopped spinning and swung her back and forth, burying his face in her neck for a moment while she got squirmy and giggly. 

He set her back on her feet and brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered, "of course I would."


	2. Team Rocket Entrance

The lights in the party suddenly dimmed drastically, but before people could begin to panic a spotlight came on near the entryway. Jaehee was the first to realize what was going on and could only shake her head and sigh.

"Prepare for trouble."  
"And make it double."

Two figures stood with their heads bowed low and their faces covered by the caps they wore. One wore a fitted white and red suit the other in a matching mermaid gown. The caps they wore were white with red sequins. They made quite the eye-catching pair, even before their dramatic entrance.

"To protect the world from devastation," the girl said.

He followed with, "to unite all people within our nation."

She made the first move, keeping her face obscured she twirled around and made a motion to fall backwards, "to denounce the evils of truth and love."

He caught her by her waist, as if he'd let her fall. "To extend our reach to the stars above."

"ReinLee," she announced pulling off her hat and letting it fall to the ground.

"Seven." He knocked his head back and the hat fell off on its own, his hands occupied by holding up his partner and holding her hand.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

Seven pulled Jeong-min back to her feet and twirled her around, "surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meow, that's right!" 

Where in God's name did that robocat come from? There it was standing at their feet as the lights came back up. The RFA held back a groan of annoyance. 

At least now the party really can begin.


	3. Glow in the Dark

I climbed down off the ladder and peeked outside again. Good no sign of him yet, but I never know when he is going to be back, so I must hurry. It's almost done.

I scoot the ladder over to the last blank space on the ceiling and scramble up with my pouch in hand. I fill in the empty space and retreat down the ladder. Done. The ceiling is covered. While I am moving the ladder out of the way I hear the click of Saeyoung arriving home. I quickly rush over to the light panel and shut them off.

Saeyoung walks into space, hundreds of glow in the dark stars litter the ceiling and planets dangle into the air. I hear him drop whatever he had been carrying (food, he better not have dropped anything breakable) and I let my smile fill my face.

As he stumbles into the room, entranced by my handiwork, I pull one of the stars out of the bag and walk over to him.

"Since it doesn't seem we will be able to fly through space anytime soon I brought it to us." I stick the star on one of his cheeks and give the other cheek a kiss. 

I leave him in the center of the room and go to pick up the food and close the door. I don't get more than three steps away before arms are around my waist and I've been lifted off the ground. I laugh as Saeyoung spins me around. The stars look really cool when spinning around, we will have to roll one of the chairs over here later. But for right now my focus is on him.

He sets me down and twirls me around, so I am facing him. Our smiles match as we stare at each other. He opens his mouth, but I cover his words with a kiss. I know he is going to say thank you, but his smile is thanks enough.

☆

He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her face dimly lit by the hundreds of glowing stars she placed in this room. It's amazing how everything she does takes away his breath. (He's kind of shocked he hasn’t died from asphyxiation yet). She seems to be able to predict his lows before they come and knows exactly how to pull him forward.

She loves him and that's the greatest dream he never dared to dream. She loves every part of him, even the dark corners of his heart and beloved to her.

The broken man he was, the cracks in his heart have been filled with her love. She gives and gives and the only thing she wants in return is his fragile love.

Why would someone so beautiful give her heart for the broken pieces of his? He really can't understand it. But she wouldn't accept his questioning, after all in her eyes he is perfection.


	4. Stealing Elly

Fake mustache in place, check. Fancy fedora with a white rose haphazardly taped to it with flame duct tape, check. Sunglasses that are obviously way to big, check. Pure white suit with a pink bow tie, check.

"Seven, are you ready."

He enters the room, cloak wrapped around him, kabuto placed like a crown on his head, his faceless mask in hand.

"Absolutely. You've got the plan down?"

"You distract em, I snatch em."

"Exactly, and who are we targeting today?"

"The notorious villains of the Han family."

"Right you are, after all the only ones worth stealing from are..."

"The Mafia."

Jumin is totally gonna kill us for referring to him as the mafia.

☆

"What does the secret accomplice say?"

"The largest of the guards is currently occupied and will not stop us from our success." 

"Alright, keep out of sight and wait until they are all distracted, we have only one shot at this. What's the code word for success?"

"Meow. You can count on me, just be careful, the success of this mission requires that both of us make it back to the baby safely."  
We stare at each other before giving a nod of acknowledgement. 

I zip my lips and give him a thumb up. Seven returns the thumb up and slides his mask into place. 

I roll the disk across the ground in front of the guards for the penthouse and the disk begins barking, distraction number one under way.

I keep my eyes off Seven as he sets to work being distraction number two. I would be distracted by his dazzling acting skills, besides I already got to see it when we practiced this morning before leaving. 

I kept my eyes firmly on the door and the guards waiting... for... the... perfect... THERE!

I dash to the door and quickly swing it open and shut it behind me. Good no one noticed we had prior unlocked it.

I glanced around the room for any other guards, none. Excellent. I ignore the cameras recording my every move, that's why we put on these disguises. 

Now to act casual and find the target. "Elly? Where are you?" 

I wandered around, when something blocked my path, or rather my foots path, tripping me. I go sprawling to the ground, my fedora ends up skidding across the ground out of my reach.

"What are you doing?"

I gasp and look up to see the big boss, Jumin Han.

"No! What are you doing here?!"

"That was my question," he really can pull off that disappointed in you face, "Ms. Kang alerted me to your antics."

I pout and sit up, dialing Seven's phone. I don't give him a moment to say anything before telling him, "the secretary ratted us out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a Baccano reference.


End file.
